Urron Blacktyde
Urron Blacktyde is the Lord of House Blacktyde and is the Captain of Ship known as the Hightyde. When he was born he was the last of 12 children. Now he and his older sister remain. His devotion to his god is next to none and it powers him through his day to day life. He also suffers from terrible wounds that haunt him today. Appearance Urron is an atypical Ironborn his visage is with white as snow skin and hair that is the same. His eyes appear red most day but on some they are blue. Urron is an Albino. He has light scruff on his chin. He is about 5'10" with a regular dimensioned body. Well defined muscle line his body. He has heavy scarring along chest and back which creeps up to his neck and a cut above his eyebrow. History Urron Blacktyde was born to his father, Geron Blacktyde, and mother, Gwyn Stonehouse in the year 249 AC on a night that the tides were high and water churned. Urron was born an albino much to the terror of his family. They drowned him as ceremony required. Though through much debate they decided to keep the young boy alive. The young Urron Blacktyde was the youngest of twelve and he had 8 brothers. It became readily apparent from a young age that Urron would receive no land or titles. His family scorned him and others were distrustful of him almost like he was a bastard. Due to this fact he spent time with the only people that treated him without any animosity the drowned men. He would sit on the rocks with the water lapping at his feet while listening to the drowned men’s endless speak of the drowned god. The Blacktyde Drowning When Urron was 8 in the year 257 AC Urron was sailing on a ship with his father, mother, and 4 of his older brothers (not the oldest or second oldest brother). They were sailing to Lonely Light to meet speak of a marriage between one of the brothers and a daughter of theirs. On the first day into the 8 day journey the winds picked and soon a raging storm brewed so dangerous that Urron could hear whispered words of the Storm God, the nemesis of the Drowned God. The ship only lasted half a day before the storm tore it apart. Slowly Urron watched his family drown and die he stayed above water for as long as possible but he only lasted so long before darkness took him. His next memory was of him hurling up sea water and gasping for air with his ribs on fire. A drowned priest and his eldest brother, Morgin, stood over him. He was drowned. The priest and his brother told him to rise again and to rise harder. Morgin had become the new lord of Blacktyde and he wore the title well. A Developing Youth Morgin’s rule was unfortunately short lived as he died from sickness three years later in 260 AC. Leaving Beron, the second eldest, in charge. Unfortunately for Beron he was infertile, a fact only known to him and Urron. Urron found out to him unfortunately walking into a dispute with Beron and his wife. Urron never really spoke about it however. Urron was a young man and found that he spent most of his time not with the family but the commonfolk of Blacktyde. He often play fought with axes with the children of the town. He spent the next several years learning how to sail as an Ironborn should. Working aboard a fishing vessel merely because he desired to. Beron didn’t mind much. He wasn’t exceptional for an Ironborn but he fit the mold well enough. Cultural Preset: Average Axes, Notable Sailing** At the young age of 16 in the year 265 Urron was taller than some men but many stood above him still at his final height of 5’10” his frame was not necessarily broader than other but his body was nearly all muscle. He weighed in at almost 14 stone his musculature wasn’t ricuculous by any means but he was very toned and even under armor one could tell of his fitness. He was stronger than most men even those that were much taller than him a feat surprising to many. On a foggy day when his fishing was returning back to blacktyde the captain hit some rocky shoals causing his boat to sink. Once again Urron woke up sputtering and gasping for air. This was the third time he was drowned. Beron’s wife, Melara, killed him later on in the year by shoving from Blacktyde castle into the treacherous waters below. Urron pushed her in shortly after. Leaving the third in line of Blacktyde castle, Harrick. Harrick, Urron disliked more than the rest of his siblings. The man was a drunkard fool who frequently took out his drunken rage’s on those who couldn’t defend themselves. Harrick was by far larger than any Ironborn he had ever met. He was also the stupidest Ironborn he had ever met. He was a good fighter though and often lead very successful raids. At this time Urron married a Stonetree Scion and father a son named Yorin Blacktyde. His wife however, died in childbirth. Yorin is mostly cared for by Eren. **Strong** On the year 268 Urron was thrown from Blacktyde castle into the ocean by his brother Harrick, who was drunk at the time. Urron missed the rocks below castle and washed ashore where the drowned men of Blacktyde gathered. Urron was a better swimmer than most anyone he knew but the currents proved to be too much and the undertow bashed him too hard. The drowned men saved him barely and he heard the prayer for the fourth time. Over the next two years Urron spent less and less time at castle Blacktyde and more and more time with the drowned men nearly becoming one of them on several occasions. In the year 270 Urron was about to become a drowned man for what seemed like the hundredth time but he was halted by a call to war. **Fanatic** Durran's Defiance and the Torturing of Urron Blacktyde Urron joined the 10,000 men along with the remaining brothers he had and set off for Seagard. Later on his brothers and him traveled with the King of the Iron Islands and his son to Hag’s mire. Shortly after the Ironborn realized it was a trap and the slaughter of their people ensued. Urron watch the remaining of his family be slaughtered. He watched the Ironborn lose slowly yet he stood his ground. Being one of the last men still fighting while others fled. Until a man approached him without his sword drawn and that was when Urron realized it was over. It was the end of the battle. Urron’s struggle just begun. The man introduced himself as Lord Nayland. A man and a name Urron would never forget. Urron was kept as a prisoner. He had no idea how many men they spared and took prisoner but Urron knew he was alone only visited by Lord Nayland to be tortured for information. After what seemed like an eternity Urron watched his body slowly get ripped apart as scarring formed from blades that cut deep along his chest and back. A pain that Urron always feels but never talks about. The torture was getting to him but he refused to give in just yet hope for Urron was not lost. Where the chain was attached to the wall was weak and slowly crumbling away from rust and wear. When Lord Nayland returned for what the man said was the last time. The rains seemed to be at an all-time high and thunder and lightning were firing off one after another. The shadow of lord Nayland approached him covered in darkness and with all the strength Urron could muster he yelled with all of his might ripped out the chain strangling Lord Nayland with it. His wounds weeped and blood poured down to his feet. He unlocked his chains and ran out and jumped off a bridge into the swamps surrounding Hag’s mire. While on the run he broke into a forge and killed the tenants there the cauterized his wounds with a hot blade to prevent infection. He also broke his chains that left his hands raw took a woodsman’s axe and some clothes then a horse asking everyone he saw where the iron born had ‘fled’ to in an attempt to appear as an ally. Sometimes it worked sometimes it did not, regardless he joined up with the Ironborn forces after weeks of searching. He was one of the men that traveled with Aeron Greyjoy to go to Harrenhall for his rescue mission. Shortly after realizing the mission was moot he travels with Aeron back to Seagard. Shortly after he returned home. Aftermath Urron Blacktyde was given two things upon his return to Blacktyde. Lordship over house Blacktyde and a ship that his brother commissioned. Urron named it the *High Tyde* and he was drowned for the fifth time upon request for his inauguration into lordship. In total Urron was drowned 5 times in his life and survived each time rising harder and rising stronger. **Mystic** Urron’s two sister’s also died during the war from sickness and only his older sister remained, Eren. Eren was only one year older than him and was often the nicest to him. Out of all his siblings he was glad she was the one that lived. His scars of war carried with him and his wounds never truly healed. Every day he felt pain in his chest but he was alive. Present Day He still desirs to become a drowned man but he decided he would not become and drowned man until he was worthy and left a strong legacy for house Blacktyde. He has been ruling house Blacktyde for ten years now and traveled with Aeron Greyjoy to King’s landing. Timeline -249 AC: Urron is born and is drowned as Ironborn tradition dictates. -257 AC: Portion of family drown while on the way to Lonely Light. Urron lives but is considered drowned as well. His eldest brother Morgin is the new lord of Blacktyde. -260 AC: Morgin dies and Beron becomes lord of Blacktyde. -265 AC: Urron witnesses Beron die and then throws Beron’s wife from a balcony into the water. Urron has a son named Yorin and his wife died in childbirth. Urron is also drowned for the third time. -268 AC: Urron is thrown from castle Blaktyde and is almost not resurrected. Drowning a fourth time. He also spends years with the Drowned men. -270 AC: Urron goes to war watching those he cares for die and is captured in Hag’s mire. Eventually escapes joining Aeron on a rescue mission. Then returns home and becomes lord of Blacktyde. -280 AC: Goes to King’s landing. Family * Father, Geron Blacktyde: (deceased) * Mother, Gwyn Stonehouse: (deceased) ** Morgin Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Beron Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Harrick Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Mewar Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Esred Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Lucia Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Gregor Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Qhorin Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Yohn Blacktyde: (deceased) ** Eren Blacktyde: 248 AC- Present - Gift: Beauty ** Urron Blacktyde: 249 AC - Present - Gift: Strong and Fanatic *** Yorin Blacktyde: 265 AC - Present Gift: Duelist Household * Drowned Priest: Oregust, Gift: Fanatic * Master-at-arms: Helm Pyke, Gift: Martially Adept Category:Ironborn